


The Scent of Lavender and Love

by Entwinedlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Luna takes care of her lover after a rough day.





	The Scent of Lavender and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, fills square I4 - Washing One's Partner

By the time Maria walked through the door, covered in grime and blood, exhaustion written in every line of her body, even Luna had heard about the alien attack on the city on the Wireless. She cast a spell down the hall, confident the tub would stopper and hot water would pour out of the tap, and went to Maria.

There was a cut on her temple and bruises were already starting to form at her cheekbone and around her right eye. Luna reached up and hovered her hand over her lover's face, careful not to actually touch the darkening skin. She knew Maria wouldn't want to talk about it, but Luna would get bits and pieces in the coming weeks as life settled back into routine until she could puzzle together exactly what had happened.

Luna took Maria's hand and led her to the bathroom. "Let's get you clean."

In the bathroom, she removed Maria's combat armor and uniform by hand, taking care with each buckle and strap. After the last of the clothing fell to the floor, she coaxed her warrior-love into the bath to relax and smiled, pleased with herself, when Maria moaned quietly. She closed her eyes and tilted her head down, and Luna unpinned her hair. Luna took a moment to add a relaxing potion to the bathwater and pick up the hairbrush before returning to Maria's side. She slid the brush through Maria's fine brown hair.

"You always take such good care of me."


End file.
